Familiar of Who?
by EderNimrais
Summary: We all know how Saito met Tiffania and blah blah blah, but, what if Saito had gotten amnesia from his battle at the end of Season two and the only thing he can't remember is Louise. Will the other void mage in the group take Saito in as her new familiar or will previous love ruin everything between these two different, poor souls. Good luck you two... you'll need it.
1. The Beginning of Something Interesting

Tears… tears are the only thing coming down the void mage's face. With the loss of the man she now regretted never telling how she felt about, Louise regretted never admitting her feelings and now, would give anything in the world to tell him how she felt… but she couldn't anymore. She continued to lay on her bed on her side not going to any of her classes, not letting go of the bottle flower that the two had before he… he… sacrificed himself for everyone's safety. If she could change anything right now in the past, it would be at least dying at his side as a couple.

* * *

"Ughhh…." Were the only words that came out of Saito's mouth as he was laying against a tree barely able to breathe. "Derf… what did… you do…" Saito barely got the words out of his mouth as blood continued to run down it.

"I got you out of that battlefield at the last second, although you did take some hits from the barrage before I got you out of there, I'm sorry partner." The sword said ashamed it couldn't defend it's master from all the punishment.

"It's… no problem, thanks…" Saito said, his voice growing fainter by the minute, he knew he was dying but didn't have the strength to even move a finger. "Derf… thanks for everything…"

"You're welcome partner." Derflinger said as Saito, the legendary Gandalfr closed his eyes for what he believed was the last time. **"Mom, dad, I'm coming back home…" **Those were the last words that either came out of his mind or lips but not before he saw a shadow before a tree what appeared to be watching him. Time slowed for the man as he did not know what was going on with the surroundings, perhaps the bugs in the area were going to find a home in his jacket, who knows as sleep fell onto the man. What seemed like minutes, Saito opened his eyes and found that he was staring at a ceiling? He began to rise but the pain from his previous wounded forced him to fall back to the bed. "I didn't know heaven was so… painful" He joked seeing that in fact he was not in a form of hell which was at least a start. He shifted his head to the left and saw the bed was against a wall so he turned to his right and saw he is in cabin. One thing that he noticed is that someone was watching him a few feet away and whoever the person is, he couldn't tell anything because the person is wearing a large coat that cover the body except that there is a large bulge at what appeared to be the chest area. The only thing he could make out was the light blue eyes what appeared to be staring at the muscled, bandaged chest. The person looked into Saito's blue eyes and a blush came onto the person's face out of embarrassment.

"I am sorry for staring at you." The person said which Saito suspected with the pitch of voice that the person is a female, which would explain the rather large chest.

"It is alRIGHT!" Saito shouted as his wounds opened up in which scared the person who fell backwards and the hood came of reveal her face. As soon as Saito stop writhing in pain from the wounds on his body, he saw the woman's face and my god she was beautiful.

Are you ok?" She said getting up and looking over his body to make sure he is ok.

"Ya… Saito."

"Huh?"

"My name, my name is Saito Hiraga."

"Oh, sorry, that is an interesting name, my name if Tiffania Westwood." The woman named Tiffania said as her golden yellow hair came off from underneath the coat and ran down her back. "I have never had a man in this cabin before so I am a little nervous."

"Don't be, I won't do anything wrong."

"And yet you are always about Louise until Siesta walks in and changes everything." Derflinger chose this moment to speak as he was leaning on the backboard of the bed. Saito had a confused face hearing a name.

"Louise, who is that?" this was seen as a joke from the sword but it quickly disappeared from it's not existent face. "Louise, your master, the one who summoned you her."

"Sorry Derf, nothing is ringing a bell."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did that sword say that you were summoned?" Tiffania said not understanding the situation.

"Oh sorry Tiffa, I came from a different world then this, although the only thing I can remember from it is that I went through a portal and that is about it." Saito said as he gave the woman a nickname on instinct alone.

"Tiffa…" The only woman in the room said thinking about the name.

"Sorry, natural instinct. But anyway, how long have I been sleeping."

"Three days Saito." Her answer surprised the boy but lacked the ability to act on it so he just layed there. Tiffania then began to take off her coat thinking that this boy could be trusted. What he saw made him rethink he was in heaven. This woman had the largest chest he has ever seen along with a very nice body!

"Saito, please don't stare at me like that." She blushed as Saito realized what he was doing and stopped immediately. However, during his examination he noticed some different about her ears.

"Are you an elf?" This question made the Tiffania freeze in place. She moved her hands to her head and found that she wsn't wearing her hat.

"Ehh… are you afraid of me…" She said taking a couple steps back from the bed even though the boy couldn't move a freaking finger.

"Why would I, you saved me from what would be my death, if anything, I should be praising you as an angel." Saito said as the fear she felt slipped away, maybe he was different from the other after all.

"Really… Saito, I'm not an elf."

"Then why do you have the ears?" Tiffania took a deep breath to gather the courage to answer the question.

"I am a half elf, either human or elven but a mix of both…" She said lowering her head down knowing the looks she gets for being different from both of her parents races.

"A half elf, can say I have even met one before." Saito's answer shocked the woman to his right. Tiffa then took a seat beside the boy which seemed to ease the pain in his wounds. She took his hand and held it up to her.

"You mean you really aren't afraid of me at all?!"

"Of course, I have no reason to hate you or your people." He said as the pain started going throw his right arm but it seemed to dull with her touch, maybe she has healing powers, who knows. Days passed as strength started to return to the body of the warrior until at least the fifth day came by and he was ready to go back home. Tiffania, in her spare time sewed up the holes on Saito's clothes and it looked like they were not even touched. She handed him the sweatshirt and he put it on and it felt like it never touched by the cold steel of swords. Turned to face the woman, a look of sadness was on her face knowing that he had to leave her now. During their time together, Saito had had one of the best times of his life on the planet as the two exchanged stories, did choirs and many other things that they did together. One thing that he had somehow stopped doing was staring at the chest because although they loo wonderful to him, it just didn't feel right to be

"Saito…" Tiffania said getting his attention. "Be careful out there." She had grown somewhat attached to the person even though it had only been five days.

"Thanks. Hey, I promise we'll see each other again soon." He told the woman in front of him who smiled and nodded at the promise. Saito opened his arms and she moved in to give him a goodbye hug. After half a minute had passed, the two let go and with a smile on both of their faces, Saito slowly turned around and started heading home, although he does not remember why it is his home.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Hate me if you want, I prefer Saito being with Tiffania over Louise as his void mage. (And not because of the breast size, I could care less.) I feel like this type of story has been done before but meh. Amnesia. you are such a great tool to use in fanfic


	2. Sword Talking, Hugs and Explosions

The walk back to the academy for Saito is a one full of nothing but boredom, no monster decided to attack him and even if they did, he could rely on his Gandalfr powers to repel them. Still, one thing bugged Saito and it was a name his sword said. No matter how much he beat his head to try and remember, the person named Louise couldn't be remembered. Day after day, he continued his walk until her began to recognize the landscape before him.

"I should make it back within one hour at this pace." Saito said has Derflinger popped out of the scabbard.

"Partner, you do realize that you will be returning to the service of Louise."

"Again with this Louise, who is she and what importance is she, you make it seem like I loved her."

"Because you do- sorry, did. Look, I'll explain everything to you, just keep walking." And with that, Derflinger filled Saito in with everything involving the two and their relationship. "To sum it all up, you are her servant and your duty is to protect her so she can use her spells."

"You know, if it wasn't the fact that I happen to know a little bit of what you were talking about, I would call you insane, if that is possible for a sword." This statement made the sword laugh as Saito saw the academy in sight. "You know… suddenly, I am getting a very bad feeling that I am going to get blown up." He said as he ran towards the place he called home.

* * *

Louise just got out of her bathroom after crying for five days straight. Putting on her normal clothes, she had decided that she had to face the music and continue her studies. Still, a part of her wanted to leave the realm known as publicity and return to the land a depression. As she turned to her door, she saw a glowing to her right which was next to her bed. Louise turned to the right and saw the flower glowing.

"I knew it…" She softly spoke as she opened her door and ran down the hallway getting the attention of several students, included Tabitha.

"Loud girl." Tabitha said under her voice as she continued to her class while reading her book. Before Louise could get to the outside of the academy, a hall monitor caught her.

"And what are you running for?" The senior said hold the girl by the upper left hand.

"Let me go, I need to-"

"Get to class, now." The man said prevent the void mage from passing as she reached for her wand but forgot it back in her room. Surrendering to his demands, she turned around and went to her class but with the thoughts of her familiar still alive continued to destroy her partially sane mind due to not only him living but the five days of closure.

* * *

Walking through the gates of the academy, a carriage went zipping past the boy but not before he saw a head with purple hair looking out of the window. Turning around, he waved at it and continued to walk into the interior of the place until-

"Saito…" A familiar voice came through his right ear as he turned his head right and saw his only commoner friend standing there with a platter full of biscuits and tea.

"Hello Siesta." Saito waved his hand as she dropped everything and ran into his direction.

"Saito!" she exclaimed hugging the man in front of him as if he was a lost puppy that had returned home. "I missed you so much!" she cried hugging the man as he returned it. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again!"

"I promise Siesta." He moved her back and gave a big smile to her which you reassured her. "By the way, was the Henrietta that just left?"

"Yes, she came to see how Louise was taking you leaving us."

"Should I say anything Derf?" Saito whispered to his sword who just muttered in response. "Ah, Siesta?"

"Yes Saito?"

"I lost some of my memory, Derf here tried to explain everything but I still feel somewhat confused, who is Lousie?"

"Wait, you say you don't remember Ms. Valliere? Siesta asked getting a nod from the boy in front of her. "Well, she is-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU COW!" An unfamiliar voice echoed through the air as both black haired friends look up towards one of the towers and saw a pink haired woman hanging her head out one of the windows.

"That would be her Saito."

"Is she always this mad at you?"

"Only when I am with you, then again, she gets this way to any woman that has a larger bust then her. "**Which is about everyone that she knows, and you get hurt in the end instead of said woman" **She said and thought as said pink girl took her head out of the window and probably began a mad dash towards the two. "We should be going Saito." Siesta said pulling the boy who almost lost his footing.

"Where and why are we running?"

"Headmaster, and if we don't we will get blown up." Siesta answer his question as the two entered the main tower.

"**So THIS is the feeling I had about me getting blown up came from." **Saito thought as they climbed the stairs but explosion echoed through the air and they continued to get closer. As the two made a left, Saito opened the headmaster's door and Siesta entered followed by Saito getting through and locking it.

"Well, if it isn't Saito, I and her majesty were just talking about you, welcome back." The headmaster said noticing that both people were sweating from what he grew to understand was one of Louise's explosive episodes. Said explosion hit the front door hitting the familiar square in the back of the head and Saito feel on his face. Siesta turned her eyes to Saito and slowly to her greatest rival who looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Siesta… Saito…" Louise softly said as her hair began to rise on her own which the headmaster stood up.

"Louise de la Valliere, although I imagine you want to see your familiar after he perished on the battlefield, that does not give you the right to destroy my door and…" He looked down and saw Saito was out cold. "And knock out your familiar who just returned, Siesta, could you take him to the infirmary.

"I will take him, he is MY familiar." She protested her claim as Siesta gave a silent gesture say NO but her ignored this.

"Very well, he is yours." The headmaster gave his verdict as Louise smiled and did a levitation spell, one of the only few she could do, and began to walk to get him check out alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes** – Well, this turned out interestingly. So, we have a Saito who doesn't remember anything about Louise, a Louise who cried for five days straight about Saito dying, and a Siesta carrying tea and biscuits for who knows, I got extreme writers block so give me a break people.


	3. A Pink Haired Tsundare's Wrath Part 1

Green ,green is all Saito saw as he was sitting in a field of rolling hills and grass as far as the eyed could see. Off into the distance he could see what appeared to be a metropolis that reminded him of his old home. However, he felt that he was not alone as he saw a figure walking towards him. Saito turned his head as smiled as it was his friend he just met not long ago, Tiffania. He waved his hand and she did the same as she took a seat next to his left as they looked out into the skyline. No words were said between the two, almost as if they were readying each other's minds.

"WAKE UP!" A voice was heard as the sudden pain and stinging hit his face as his world disappeared and immediately transformed into a ceiling. Saito rose up and rubbed his cheek as he looked to his left and no Tiffania was there. He turned his head to his right and the first thing he saw as an anger face with pink hair on it.

"Louise, am I right?" Saito asked as the girl to his right simmered down a bit.

"What are you talking about, of course I am." She said hitting his head with a whip but softer than normal for her standards.

"Umm…" Saito paused debating whether or not to tell the girl next to him what happened but Derflinger decided that this was getting boring.

"Partner here doesn't remember you at all." Derflinger said as Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, do explain sword."

"I will make it simple, partner here got hit in the head during the battle and lost some memory, that memory happen to be you and only you." The sword said retreating into his scabbard knowing what was coming next. Anger began to fill the air as Saito began to panic even though this was not his fault for once in his life. However, it died down as the two began to relax once more.

"You don't remember me at all?"

"Nothing, sorry." Saito responded as Louise took a deep breath and a smile formed on her face.

"Fine, then I will make you remember everything and go through it once more."

"I would not recommend it Louise." Derf said seeing the fireworks are gone.

"And why is that?"

"Even though he is still your familiar, partner here has found another-" Derflinger silenced himself knowing the wrath he and his master would endure if either let it slip. This however, was too late as Louise became curious and we all know how a woman is when they get curious about something.

"What are you hiding from me sword?"

"I am not at liberty to say Louise."

"You won't have any liberty when I'm done with you, now tell me!" She yelled grabbing the sword but it was Saito who drew the actually blade out leaving her with the scabbard leaving her somewhat more irritated.

"Thanks partner."

"Surrender the blade you dog who so help me-"

"No…" Saito said defying the girl in front of him. Louise gave a look of shock being told no from her familiar.

"What did you say to me…" Louise said, almost denying what she was just told.

"I said no… it doesn't matter if we knew each other in the past, I will not let you ruin the life of one of my newest friends."

"So there is someone you're not telling me!" Louise exclaimed throwing the scabbard at Saito who the sword out and the two connected together.

"Yes, and I won't let you harm her, or any of my friends."

"I am your master you dog; the markings and your left hand prove it. You are my property." Any emotion of love she once had was changed to fuel her pride of winning this argument. At this moment, knocking we heard off the door and in came Siesta who, Louise's mind was only going to ruin the moment.

"Saito, Miss Valliere, you are requested in the headmaster's quarters at once." Siesta said noticing the two were having an argument. "I think it is best that I take my leave." She said leaving the room as Saito step past his master who was baffled by what just happened just know. Saito put his closest friend on his back who poped out of the scabbard.

"Partner, you know you will have to tell everyone about Tiffania sooner or later." Derflinger said as Saito slowly nodded.

"I know Derf I just don't want her to be involved in all of _this_ unless it is absolutely necessary." He said knowing that he sword knew what he meant by _this_.

"Are you going to tell them the truth about her element though, even if it is the queen herself?" Saito stopped as he thought about the question and the topic of it entered his mind and the past.

* * *

On the fourth day of Saito's recovery, Tiffania was sitting on the couch reading one of her many books as Saito was fast asleep. This however, did not mean that she was the only one awake.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you get me out of my scabbard, I would like to have a word with you." Derflinger said leaning against the bed from Saito. Tiffania got up and drew the sword very slowly and placed it on a table across from her. "Thank you."

"you're welcome, what would you like to talk about Mr. Sword?"

"Please call me Derflinger, but I would like to talk to you about your element miss." This caught the half elf's attention but she didn't show it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"Please, I can tell you don't want to lie but you must for some reason. I know what element you are."

"Please don't tell anyone." She said pleading with the sword who chuckled.

"Relax miss, I will not be the one telling anyone, it would be him who would." Derflinger said as Tiffania looked over to the sleeping body. "He really does care for you, he would not do anything to you that would do you harm."

"How do you know, is it because you have been with him for so long?"

"Yes, Saito here is the type of person who could not look the other way for someone who is hurt or in danger. He would never hurt a woman on purpose, even with the whole world breathing down his neck; he would fight for the safety of every living person." Derflinger said as she continued to look on to the fighting in her bed with a new look of respect. "Void."

"Yes… I am a Void mage…" Tiffania said without much force behind her words.

"Saito here is a familiar of one void mage, the runes on his hand are proof if it." Derflinger said as she nodded her head slowly. "You know I will have to tell him this in the morning when we are on the road right?"

"Yes…"

"Very well, I just wanted to tell you before I tell him."

* * *

"Another Void mage… just like Louise."Saito said as he stopped himself from the last turn to the headmaster's office. "Derf."

"Yes partner?"

"I'm going to tell them."

"This is your choice and I will lay on your back one-hundred percent of the way through it." Derf said as the duo chucked and Saito took the last turn and saw the door was still gone. Reaching said gone door, he just walked in and saw that in fact Louise beat him to the punch and sitting in one of the seats was the Queen of the land, whether this was good or bad was yet to be seen. Standing against the wall was her personal bodyguard Agnes who looked at the man and looked away.

"**This would not be so bad if Louise wasn't here, I fell when she hears about Tiffania, I or her, maybe both of us are going to get hurt so badly." **Saito thought knowing the pain the two were going to feel in the very near future. **"And it is going to be amplified in magnitudes by me tell Louise her size..."**

* * *

**Author's Notes – **So… how is everyone… ok, this is getting stupid. So, to those who think I hate Louise would be wrong, I just happen to be the person who normally doesn't like the main pairings, granted I like Saito and Louise but they are far from my favorite like him and Tiffania.


	4. Pink, Violet, Black and Blonde Hair

"WHAT!" was all that was heard followed by the multiple sounds of explosions coming from the headmaster's office. Smoke was coming from the tower as everyone in the area knew what it meant, Louise was mad and Saito was the subject of her wrath once more. This however, was not the complete truth because as the smoke subsided, Saito was behind a barrier which was raised by the headmaster and the only one effected by it was Louise herself.

"Louise, calm yourself, you should be overjoyed that this woman saved Saito hear in his time of need." Henrietta said being the point of reason in the room. "Saito, what is her name since you did not say it yet?"

"Tiffania Westwood."

"Do you remember the route you took to get here from their?"

"Yes…" Saito responded hesitant to tell the Queen, although he liked her a lot, he was still worried about his new friend.

"You need not worry, I would wish to personal thank her for saving not only one of my chevaliers but also my friend. Agnes."

"Yes your majesty?"

"I would like for you to accompany Saito along his journey to find this person and bring her back to the capital where I will be." Henrietta turned her head and faced Saito. "It is not that I don't think you can make the trip on your own Saito, I just don't want you to either get lost or succumb to your previous injuries." She said seeing the pain in Saito's eyes. Saito chuckled at the response grateful to have the ruling monarch worried about his health.

"I appreciate the help your majesty, but this is something I would like to do alone, I hope you would understand." Saito said knowing why he wanted to go solo on this, he purposely did not tell her race or she… tracks of land as we will put it for now.

"If you really want to go alone to retrieve this person, then I will not-"

"Wait!" Louise exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "Since when does the familiar get to make the calls around here, it is the master's job to make them, not the other way around. So why should we let this dog go wherever he wants?" Henrietta was about to say something but Saito stood up from his chair and face his master.

"Can you not see I have a reason for doing this alone!?" Saito shouted but accidentally let out the reason. He mentally kicked himself in the ass for saying getting everyone's attention in the room.

"Saito, is there something you are not telling us?" The headmaster asked as Saito quickly began to think of anyway to get out of this mess.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just can't say. When I bring her to the capital, you will see for yourself. Please, don't make me go into detail about it." Saito asked as a smile formed on the Queen's face.

"If Saito doesn't want to tell us right now, I think we can wait until we see this person for ourselves, do you have any objections you two?" Henrietta asked as the headmaster shock is head but Louise wanted to press her claim once more but withheld her voice. "In that case, it is settled. Saito, you will go and bring this woman to the capital so we can meet her and thank her for everything. And if she wants to, we can make her a citizen of this country is she wants." The last part caught Saito's attention thinking that he wouldn't have to worry about her safety with her being in the same country as him. "Agnes, prepare a horse at one."

"That will not be necessary, Saito, I he a little surprise for you in the back of the academy." The headmaster said getting Saito interested in this surprise. He got up and left the room leaving everyone alone. "Miss Valliere, you need to understand that he does not remember you or anything to do with you, keep that in mind with your future actions."

"Why headmaster?"

"He shows signs of not being completely loyal to you unlike the last time we saw him, it seems like there might be something else on his mind. To him, the Gandalfr runes on his hand are the only thing keeping him with you but by the looks of things, it is definitely losing its meaning to him."

"Are you saying that he is slowly going to leave Louise if this continues?" Henrietta asked seeing the look on her best friends face.

"At this rate, yes. You must control your emotions or he will leave you and never return." Louise's face was one filled with mix emotions. Henrietta, however she felt about her best friend was in the back of her mind thinking about what if Saito became hers. For the time being though, she would help her Louise in controlling her emotions while she was here. Meanwhile with Saito, he was outside and walking past the walls and saw what many could consider his child.

"The Zero!" Saito exclaimed running to the plane he lost before the events of the giant battle he fought. "But… I thought I was broken… Ah, who cares, let's see if it still works!" Saito said climbing into the cockpit and placing Derflinger in the backseat. "Let's see…" He put his left hand on the stick and suddenly the knowledge of the past times he used the plane hit him and he began to press the necessary buttons to start the plane. In seconds, they were ready for take off but something caught his attention. Saito turned his head to the left and saw Siesta running towards the plane out of breath with a box.

"WAIT!" She shouted out of breath as Saito stopped the plane.

"WHATS UP SIESTA?" Saito shouted so she could her him do to the blades going. She held out the box as he took it.

"I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULDN"T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT WHILE YOU WERE GONE SO I MADE YOU SOMETHING FOR THE TRIP." She said as he opened it and saw it was full of full ranging from bread to cookies. Saito smiled and handed her one which she accepted it as he got one as well and eat it with her.

"IT'S GREAT,THANKS A LOT, SEE YOU LATER SIESTA!" Saito said as he entered the final phase and closed the window. He gave her a last wave and the plane began to move until it gained enough momentum to get into the air. "Seems everything is working Derf."

"Yup, hey partner, I have I question."

"Shot."

"Have you ever noticed the smaller the chest size, the bigger the broom is shoved up a woman's ass is?"

"What do you mean, Tabitha isn't like that."

"You know what I mean partner, Siesta willingly made you food when she could have just said bye and left it at that."

"True, hey, can you at least help me next time when Louise is going crazy, I felt like I was going to lose my head." Saito said as Derf broke out laughing.

"Partner, you have a lot to learn in a short amount of time."

* * *

Flying over the land of Albion was something of nerve racking for the Gandalfr for many reasons, the first and most obvious is that a freaking airplane was flying in territory that is somewhat unknown to Saito. The second is that he needed to find the forest Tiffania was in and the fact he had limited time with his fuel being almost nonexistent in the world. After a half an hour, he saw the same forest he was found in and landed the plane in some grassland not too far from the forest and covered it up while grabbing Derf and proceeded to find his friend. Ten or so minutes passed and still no sign of her or that she was her at all.

"Hey Derf, think you can help by finding that Void energy she has?"

"Sure, give me a second…" Saito waited as he looked as his surroundings and the beauty from it was amazing.

"Head north-east and you should find her." Derf said as Saito made a beeline in that direction and sure enough he saw the cottage that Tiffania called home. Reaching the door, he knocked on it but nothing happened. He knocked again but no response. He opened the door and saw Tiffania was in bed alone and she was sweat bullets. Running over to her side, he saw she was turning somewhat pale.

"What's wrong with her Derf."

"She seems to have a very bad cold, grab two different cloths, one with cold water and place it on her forehead." Derf instructed Saito as he ran to what appeared to be a sink and pour water onto one of the cloths in the open. He grabbed a second one and walked back to her side and places the cold cloth on her forehead. With the second one, he began to remove the sweat from her head and with every bit of willpower his body, wiped it off of her body and placed a blanket on top of her to keep her warm.

"The roles have been reverse partner." Derf said as Saito ignored him and continue to help Tiffa get better.

"it's almost nighttime, as long as the cover doesn't get removed the plane should be fine." Saito said as he took a seat on the nearby couch and drifted into sleep with hope that what little he could do helped her get better.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **oh Wiki's, you are so helpful when I need to know specific crap like countries and other stuff... This story is lacking explosions... I need to add more in the future.


	5. Cookies and Bread, The Best Meal Ever!

After day after day of sickness that was destroying the poor half elf's body, Tiffania rose from her bed and a wet rag fell onto her chest. She looked down and stared at it confused.

"I don't remember putting one on my head." Tiffania said picking it up and held it to her face. It felt cold which made no sense. She turned her head to the left and saw a head was sleeping on the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and saw it was Saito. "Saito!" She said grabbing his body and began to hug him which immediately woke him up.

"Wahhh… Oh, your finally awake Tiffa." Saito said regaining his composure and returned the hug. Keep in mind that with ever hug, the one feature Tiffa heard pressed against Saito which made the scene both heavenly and a desperate attempt to not make it turn bad.

"Was it you who helped me get back into health?" She asked getting a nod from him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She closed the gap between the hug once more and once again Saito was put to the ultimate test and succeeded once again in not making a scene. She released the boy in front of her as the two took a seat on the bed. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Two days, when I arrived, you were pretty pale so I couldn't just leave you until you at least were able to walk." Saito said getting up and grabbing the box Siesta made him before he left. He reached into the box and pulled out a cookie. "Here you go, you need to eat something." He said as she took it and nibbled at it.

"Thank you for the food Saito."

"You're welcome." Saito responded handing her the box full of food as she took a loaf of bread out and began to pick at it and shared it with him.

"Did you make this?"

"Nope, a friend of mine made it before I left, I haven't really tried cooking before." He said smiling while scratching his head. Then the reason he was here hit him was he took a deep breath. "Tiffa… I need to tell you the reason I came here."

"Shue, whut us ut." She asked forgetting that she had food in her mouth. "Sorry, what would that be."

"When I returned home, the leader of the nation said that she wanted to met you for saving me."

"D-does she now who I am, I mean… race wise?" She said as he took her right and gripped. This made her blush but she hid it.

"Honestly, I don't know if she thinks you're an elf. I accidentally let something slip so I don't know." He started and took a bit of the bread and ate it. "Tiffa, I need you to come with me and present yourself to her. If you don't want to, I would understand I won't force you to come."

"Will I ever see you again if I didn't?" She asked taking another bit of the bread and eat it, she didn't eat in however many days after all.

"Sadly, probably not. This is why I want you to come with me, If you do, the Queen said she would be more than happy to make you a citizen and you would be sent to the magic academy where I live. That way, we could always be together and enjoy each others company." He smiled at her as they both reached for the last bit of bread and their hands touched. Both pulled away as they both also realized that their hands were locked still. "Ugh, sorry about that Tiffa. So, would you like to come with me?" He asked hoping for a yes.

"Hmm…" She thought about it, she would be leaving the only place she called home to go with her only friend to a place she had never seen. But, a part of her told her to go as she would be close to him. "Yes, I would love too." Love… that word come out of lips as she began to think about their relationship.

"Great, does right now sound fine?" Saito said excited as Tiffa nodded as Saito lifted her up and she fell over as he grabbed her and knelt down to her. "We can wait till tomorrow if you want."

"No, I just missteped, let me grab a coat and we can go." Tiffa said getting up and walked over to the other side of the room

"Derf, you have been too quiet, what is on your mind?"

"Oh nothing partner, just enjoying the show."

"Excuse me…" Saito said slightly annoyed that the sword was thinking this as a game.

"Oh nothing…" A chuckle came from the sword as he withdrew to the confines of the scabbard as Saito looked up and saw the woman in front of him. Tiffa was wearing a grey coat to conceal most of her body and a rather large hat that hid her ears.

"Ready?" Saito asked getting a nod as the two left the cottage but Tiffa looked back at it but choose to continue walking with the boy to her future. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the outskirts of the forest and saw the plane still had it's cover. "Good, no one found it."

"What is it Saito?"

"This Tiffa-" He started as he pulled the cover off and reveal the plane. Her eyes opened up having never seen such an interesting beast. "is a Zero Fighter Plane from my home world. This is how I got here.

"It looks amazing, does it have a name?"

"Actually, this is not a living thing unlike the dragons you might be thinking of." Saito said climbing up onto the left wing and held his hand out to lift the girl up to it. Take the back seat and close the window, believe me, I learned the hard way the first time." He suggested as she did as she was told. Saito jumped into the cockpit once more and place Derf on the side and begin to press the buttons to start if up. The blades began to rotate and seconds later, the plane began to move.

"W-W-What is going on!?" Tiffa panicked as Saito turned around and smiled at her which calmed her down.

"We are going home." He said as the plane lifted from the ground and they were in the air. Saito tilted the plane and the two began their trip back to Tristain.

"This is amazing… everything looks so small down below." The half elf said looking out the window was Saito chuckled remembering the first time he flew the plan.

"This is probably the one thing I love doing in my spare time."

"I can understand why Saito… umm, I have a question." She asked blushing a crimson rose.

"What would that be?

"Could I… sit next to you?"

"Ugh… well, there isn't enough room to sit next to me but I guess you could sit on top if you really wanted to." Saito said thinking this was a joke by her part. His thought was quickly wrong as she began to climb over the seat and plopped on top of him. She leaned her head onto his head and began to hum a melody. **"If I die now, I die the luckiest man in the world- sorry, worlds" **Saito though seeing he was in a position every man would die for.

* * *

**Author's Notes **- And thus, we begin the adventure these two will have with the rest of the world next chapter, prepare for the biggest shit storm I have ever written you two, you will most defiantly need it when Louise is done with you two.


	6. A Pink Haired Tsundare's Wrath Part 2

"Ugh… Tiffa…" Saito said noticing that said girl was sleeping on him. If anyone saw this, they would think that they were either a couple or somewhat kinky was happening between the two. Although we would not mind either, Tiffa was just too innocent for him to do that to her, a trait he felt about very few woman he cared about. As they closed in on the capital, mixed emotions were raging through the Gandalfr's head, most noticeably what the pink hair explosive crazy girl was going to either say or do when she say her. "Derf."

"Yes partner?"

"I am having a very bad feeling that I am going to get hurt once this is all said an done."

"You are beginning to understand what awaits you now. I'm telling you, smaller breast, the bigger the broomstick ."

"Derf, enough with that, it is not true, Louise is just a special-" He was stopped when he heard a beep go off. He turned his attention to the fuel gauge and say it was out. "case… ahh shit, Tiffa, wake up!" Saito panicked as he began to loss altitude as the blonde elf began to wake from her dream.

"Are we there Saito?"

"Somewhat, hold on tight to me." He told her as she hugged his body while Saito's runes kick in and he began to try and prevent a crash landing. "This isn't going to end well…" He muttered as the plane continues to losing altitude faster than the Gandalfr could react. "RAHHHHHH!" Saito yelled jacking the stick as far back as he could to prevent a crash landing. He partly succeeded as the two landed in a hilly area as Saito grabbed a hold of Tiffa and held his body out to prevent anything from hitting her silky white body. The plane continued to roll as Tiffa closed her eyes in fear of what is happening. After maybe half a minute she opened them to see Saito in front of him with some cuts and bruises.

"Saito, are you ok!?" She asked as he turned around a blood ran down from a cut on the right side of his forehead.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"That's not what matters, you're bleeding and your cuts look bad."

"If you get hurt then it does matter." Saito said looking over her body and didn't see any harm done. "Hey, don't worry, I'm had worse done to me, this is nothing." His words meant nothing to her as she finally found a first aid kit and began to help him.

"I was so worried that you would have died; please don't do something so stupid again." She said implying the medicine which stung a bit but he suck it up as she placed a bandage on top of the cuts and a cloth on the one on his forehead. "There, that should do for now."

"Thanks, I guess we have to do a little bit of walking to get to the capital itself." Saito said moving the glass panel and helped the woman out of the seat.

"Saito, I'm scared." The blonde girl said as the two began their walk to the castle.

"Why is that."

"Will they accept me for being an elf?"

"If they don't, they are missing out on one heck of a friend." He reassured her as thoughts once more rushed through her mind.

"Saito, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering…" She paused afraid to say what was on her mind so she changed the topic in her head. "if you would introduce me to your best friends."

"Of course, you already met one of them." He pointed to his sword as she smiled and rubbed the scabbard. Their walk continued up until they reach the castle itself and in front of them stood the royal guard.

"Halt, state your name and bu-" The guard on the left stopped seeing the male. "Saito Hiraga de Chevalier, I did not recognize you." The title interested the elf girl, was Saito a very important person in this land.

"It is perfectly fine, her majesty is expecting us both so if you would excuse us." He said as the two guards moved and let them pass. Tiffa kept her hat down to prevent anyone from seeing her. After silence filled the air and turn after turn, they arrived at the last turn before the throne room.

"Saito, wait." Tiffa said holding her guide's right hand. "What if they want to hurt me?"

"I would never" he started as he turned around and stood in front of her she blushed a storm and couldn't hide it. "ever let anyone hurt you or anyone I now, you have my word."

"T-Thank you…" She said hugging him as he slowly returned it as they released their hands and took the last turn and entered the room where the Queen herself was sitting. Henrietta rose to her feet and ran towards her friend and looked over him.

"What happened to you Saito?" She said using some of her healing magic to help close the wounds on his body.

"Crash land, we ran out of fuel and… you see the results." Saito responded rubbing the back of his head but saw his blonde friend shivering in fear.

"I see… is this the person who saved you?" he nodded in approval and walked next to her.

"Henrietta, there is a reason why I didn't tell you specific details, do I have your word you will not act on this." He whispered in her ear which meant this was serious.

"You have my word Saito." She said aloud as he took a step back tolds his friend. "Now, I would wish to see the face of the person who saved one of my friends, could you please remove your hat." Henrietta said in a sweet tone to show she meant no harm. Thankfully for both Saito and the Queen's relief, no one was in the room to say anything. The blonde girl looked at her friend who smiled and nodded at her which meant that she could be trusted. She moved her hands and slowly removed her hat and revealed her identity. This surprised the Queen at first at the race of the girl who hid behind Saito from the face of shock. "I see why you wanted my word before she introduced herself to me."

"Don't worry Tiffa, Henrietta here is one of the sweetest people I know, you can trust her." Saito said as he moved to his side to let the two stand face to face.

"M-My name is Tiffania W-Westwood, it's an honor to meet you your majesty." Tiffania said kneeling down on one knee in respect but a smile formed on both of the human's face.

"You don't have to be so formal with Henrietta Tiffa, she is laid back with these kinds of things."

"I am only that way with you Saito, no matter how much I try; you still call me by my name." The Queen said with a very slight irritation in her voice. Now, Miss Westwood, I would like to personally thank you for saving Saito's life and helping him back to health, you have done a greater service than you might realize.

"Y-Your too kind your majesty." She said still on one knee.

"Come on Tiffa, you don't have to be on your knees now." Saito held his hand out and with it, Tiffa rose up and a glance at the elf's breast came from the monarch.

"**I have never seen a size that large before…"** Henrietta thought in her head. She coughed to regain her mindset and the attention of the two. "I would like to ask one thing though, I see you have a wand with you, do you know what type of mage you are."

"Well I'm…" She didn't finish and looked at Saito who got the message.

"She's a void mage like Louise." This caught her off guard as she thought he said the legendary void.

"I'm sorry Saito, did you just say Void, Void like Louise?"

"That is what I'm say Henrietta, speaking of Void, where is Louise?" Saito asked interested where his would be master is.

"She is at the academy and she would like to see you once you get back. Speaking of academy." Henrietta tuned her attention to the elven woman in front of her. "How would you like to go to the magical academy in this country so you can learn how to wield you affinity?" She asked unsure if it was a good idea.

"I'll be there if you need anything Tiffa." Saito said which helped her choose.

"I would love too, thank you your majesty." Tiffania said bowing her head before the monarch as the Queen smiled.

"Very well, when you get there, Saito will check you in with the headmaster and you will become a student as well as a citizen of this country."

"Thank you once again for everything, it's been a pleasure." Tiffania said bowing once more and the two began to make their way to the door as the half elf put her hat back on.

"See, I told you that she was a nice person."

"Yes, you were right."

* * *

It was the next day and the two were flying with new fuel, much thanks for Henrietta's resourses. The two landed on a makeshift dirt runway and they proceeded to the entrance of the academy when a familiar sound hit Saito's ears.

"Welcome back Saito." Said male turned his head to the left and saw his best commoner friend who was busy serving nobles. Saito waved at her as the two continued to the main tower, at the entrance of the tower was the man Saito was hoping to run into.

"Colbert Sensei, I would like to ask you a huge favor." Saito said using the familiar sensei attachen to his almost father figure like teacher.

"Ah Saito, how great to see you, and who is this young lady?" The older man asked happy to see Saito return in one piece.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"likewise ma'am, so what is this favor you are asking Saito?"

"I would like for you to teach Tiffa hear how to summon a familiar while I check in with the headmaster on a matter." Saito said as both people were surprised by this request.

"By the looks of the wand and the ears, she seems to have so magical abilities, am I right?"

"Y-Yes…" Tiffa said removing her hat to reveal her complete face to the older male.

"Very well, I will teach you, I will watch over her until you return Saito."

"Thanks a lot Colbert Sensei!" Saito said waving his hand to the two and ran off into the tower. He continued to climb up the steps but at a walking pace. Knowing the place like the back of his hand, he turned to the hallway where the headmaster's room was and there stood his master. "Hello Louise, I'm busy so if you will excuse-"

"I don't think so." She said holding a whip in her hand. "My room, now…" She said pointing towards the back of Saito. After a mutter, he complied and walked in the opposite direction of the office he needed to be in right now. Saito opened the door and saw a pile of hay next to the bed which sent a chill down his spine for some reason. "Sit." Louise said as her familiar complied. She looked the door behind her and turned her head to face the man who looked like he didn't want to be her. "Alright, who is this person you brought here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded with a smartass remark which would in any other case get him an explosion in his face but to the sword's surprise, nothing happened.

"Saito, I want you to listen to me very carefully." She said getting his undivided attention. "What is her bust."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Y-Y-you heard me, what is her bust." She said anger starting to seep through her words.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." Saito took a deep breath knowing what he was going to say was going to hurt but he needed to say it.

"They are the largest size I have ever seen in my entire life, I think they are even bigger then Kirche." Saito said sealing his fate in the room. Louise's hair began to float as fear slipped through the Gandalfr's veins

"YOU IDIOT!" Louise shouted as Saito got blasted out of the window as Louise then realized what she just did.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Saito yelled falling towards the ground but suddenly a bright light formed below him which blinded him completely. After a moment of temporary blindness, he opened his eyes and saw his head was in the middle of Tiffa's breast. Both Saito and Tiffa stared at each other not knowing what to either do or say. "I-I'm sorry TiffAAA!" Saito said get up but tripped on his back by a root after getting off her.

"Saito are you oKKK!" Tiffa asked falling for the same root but this time she landed perfectly on him with the lips locking. Colbert just stood there wondering how this little event in front of him transpired as Louise somehow arrived at the scene. Seeing this blonde kissing her man was bad enough but the fact that she was on top was even-

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Saito screamed as the blonde elf got off of him as the Gandalfr clutched his chest in sheer pain that rivaled the one he felt when he had his runes on his left arm. The sheer pain caused him to go into shock and went out. Colbert moved the girl out of the way and removed his coat to check on his heart pulse. What he saw was something he did not expect at all.

"No way…" He said looking at Tiffania and then Louise. "Saito is your familiar as well…" Shocked filled the face of both woman not believe what they just heard.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Unoriginal endings at the best endings!


	7. A Pink Haired Tsundare's Wrath Part 3

"The Heart... of God, Lifprasir. This is very, very interesting." Headmaster Osmond said out loud to Colbert who explained the situation. "Not only does Saito have the powers of the Gandalfr but now has the powers of the Lifprasir to add on to it. Although, I don't see it being used much."

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

"According to this book that told us about Saito's first powers, it says that the Lifprasir's powers are to enhance the casters abilitites but at the cast of the familiar losing his life force."

"A double-edged sword."

"Exactly, however, there is another part of this text that is too eligible to read but seeing what the first ability is; I would assume that it is just as important as the former" Osmond closed the book in front of him and placed a small piece of cheese on his desk. At that moment, Chuchu, Osmond's familiar appeared and began to eat said cheese. "Do you know where Saito is at the moment, he needed to see me about something important."

"Currently he is in the infirmary."

"Being watched by Siesta or Louise no doubt. I swear, that boy has a knack for being sent there when he gets back from his adventures."

"Actually sir, neither." This made Osmond raise an eyebrow that neither lay was watching over the boy. "It would be the person Saito was going to talk to you about. Her name is Tiffania Westwood."

* * *

"Ugh…" Saito said opening his eyes after reawakening from the shock he went through.

"Are you feeling better?" Tiffania asked as Saito turned his head to the right and saw her sitting on a chair with both her hand on her legs.

"Somewhat, I haven't felt a pain that great since… since…" Saito then began to piece the pieces together or what happened. "Were you doing the familiar summon by any chance when I landed on your… you know."

"W-Well, I was about to finish when a bright light appeared and you landed on… top of me." Both teens present blushed remembering the scene as Saito lifted up his shirt and sure enough, there were runes on his chest. "Ugh..., Tiffa, I think I am your familiar."

"W-W-What, but how, you said you were Louise's before this happened." She began to panic thinking of what might happen when the girl who Saito explained to during the plane trip would do when she finds out. Saito meanwhile, pulled the sheets away from him and got on his feet but quickly fell over from pain. "Saito, please be careful." Tiffa said running over to the opposite side of the bed where he fell and helped him up to the bed.

"I don't get it; I was able to work through the pain last time this happened, why can't I even walk now."

"Do you think that the set of runes I gave you took more out of you then the ones before?"

"Could be, do you think you could help me up to that wheel chair over there?" Saito asked pointing to the chair next to the door but the hand quickly fell down, much to Saito's annoyance. She however, put a hand over her next and helped him to the chair. "Thanks, take a right." Saito instructed the new student as they got out of the room and the first person they saw was probably the last person they wanted to who had her jaw dropped at the sight of how impossibly large the person's rack was who was moving her familiar around.

"Who the heck do you think you are, first you kiss MY familiar then you decide to push him around like he was royalty?" Louise said clearly not happy at the sight.

"W-Well, he i-is my familiar as well miss." Tiffania said lacking the confidence in her voice to back up her claim.

"Oh really, then where is the runes to prove this?"

"On my chest, show her Tiffa." Saito said as the elf girl slowly reached for his shirt and pulled up to show the pink girl the runes on his chest. At the sight of the runes, Louise ran up to her familiar and rubbed them thinking this was a joke. "Stop, that hurts Louise." He said with an increase in his voice which came from the bruised body.

"How in the hell did you become this… this person's familiar Saito?" Louise asked not believe what she was seeing.

"I am guessing it was when you blew me out of the window was when I fell into her summoning and bam, I am her familiar while being yours." Saito said as Louise realized that she caused this to happen on accident.

"That does not matter, get out of the wheelchair, we need to prepare for something coming up." Louise said pushing Tiffania out of the way and dumped Saito on the floor who just sat there in pain. "Get up or I'll force you up the hard way."

"You think I just want to sit here when I have more important things to do then listen to you order me around." Saito said struggling to get to his feet. "While you're here, apologize to Tiffa for pushing her without any thought of her well being."

"And why the heck should I apologize to this elf?" Louise stated as Tiffa started to cry and ran off down the hallway. Saito held his hand out in her direction but his body would compile with his mind. Worry suddenly turn to anger as Saito turn his head to Louise who say this change of emotion.

"Do you just realized what you DID!?" Saito raised his voice to the smaller girl who never saw this side of her familiar.

"It doesn't matter, I summoned you here first and the runes on your left hand-"

"Always back to the runes on my left hand." Saito said holding his front part of his left hand to show her them. "What if I cut this off, would you still say I was your familiar, I would be her property only since you wouldn't have any proof?!" Saito said his anger knowing no bounds. Louise, despite her face of determination to win was hiding a face of a little girl scared of the male in front of him.

"Would don't have the guts to do such a thing dog."

"Maybe, but do you know what?"

"What…"

"Because of your action towards by personal friend, savior, and new master." Saito said with new strength in his body. "I no longer recognize you as my master, these runes mean nothing to me now, only these do." He pointed to his chest as he took the sweatshirt off the chair that was dumped aside and ran off into the direction of his crying friend. Louise, shocked by the outcome of what was supposed to be an easy catch and preparation of a event, became to cry tears of her own at what just happened.

* * *

In a remote corner of the castle sat a blonde half elf crying with her legs pressing against her head. She could not understand why she was so mean to her, all she was doing was helping her friend out who couldn't walk without feeling pain in each step.

"Why…" Tiffania asked softly regretting her chose to come here, and it hasn't even been a full day yet.

"Excuse me?" A female voice ran through the room she was hiding in. She moving her eyes up and saw a black hair girl in a maid outfit who appeared to be exhausted from whatever she was doing. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm sorry, I will take my leave if this is your room."

"Hold on a moment, why were you crying just now?" The girl said grabbing a handkerchief and handed it to the elven female. "My name is Siesta." She said as she looked down and could not believe her commoner eyes. **"I-Is that size even possible?"**

"Thank you, mine is Tiffania Westwood." She began to whip the tears from her face as Siesta took a seat next to her. "This girl named Louise-"

"Let me guess, she said some mean thing to you?" Siesta asked getting a nod from the elf. "Miss Valliere is a very stubborn noble who will say whatever she wants and do whatever she wants. She does the same to anyone lower than her but anyone higher than her and she is a perfect example of a noble. One thing I think that has made you a target for her abuse is your… tracks of land I guess we can say." Siesta said as she pointed to the elf's chest. "Were you with Saito when you walked through the main gate?"

"Yes."

"I see, that might also explain why. Miss Valliere is also very jealousy of anyone who has a size larger then her when does not help that hers will not probably develop at this rate." Siesta had a side chuckle thinking of the idea of her being an ironing board for the rest of her life.

"W-Why are you helping me, I mean… I'm an elf."

"Because, any friend of Saito's is a friend of mine, also, this means we are rivals in love." Siesta said holding both of the girl's hands up. "To be honest, I have feelings for him, but if I happen to lose, I would rather have you win then Miss Valliere."

"T-Thank you so much!" Tiffania said hugging the main in front of her. Suddenly, the door opened and Saito was the person standing in the doorway. A sigh of relief came over the Gandalfr as he closed the door and took a seat to let his body rest from the constant running around the place.

"Tiffa, I'm glad you met probably my best commoner friend Siesta." Saito said as Siesta ran up to him to see what was wrong with him. "Don't worry, just a little bruised up from earlier."

"Are you sure Saito?"

"I'm sure, I owe you one for helping calm down Tiffa here."

"It's no problem, she is a friend of yours and anyone who is a friend of your and also not a noble here is a friend of mine."

"Always stay close with those who are common to you eh, smart." Saito said as the three commoners started talking about the past events that have transpired. Before any of them knew it, an hour has pasted. "Oh crap, I need to see the headmaster about Tiffa here!" Saito said as he reached for said girl and the two left the room in a hurry. Thankfully, no one was in the hallways as they were able to run to the office he was very much tardy to. The duo arrived at the place and he knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said from the other side as Saito opened it and saw both the Headmaster and Colbert Sensei sitting playing a game of chess. "Ah, Saito, you finally decide to show up."

"Sorry, there were many… complications which stalled me." Saito said as the two took a seat in front of the table where the old man was sitting. "This is the person her majesty was talking about."

"It is a pleasure to be here in your academy sir." Tiffania said bowing her head while still in the chair.

"An elf huh, this is very interest, and on top of that you are a Void mage like Louise."

"Actually, I would like to bring her up if you don't mind." Saito said but the old pervert stopped him.

"I think I know what it is but if it isn't what I am about to say, then please feel free to say it. The runes on your chest, according to Colbert here you also are Lifprasir, The Heart of God. From what we could understand, the mage who is the summoner draws on your life force to greatly increase the effect of the spell he or she is using. I assume you know what that means if you use the effect too much miss?" Osmond asked getting a nod from the elf. "However, there is a second effect that comes from being her familiar but we cannot tell what it is due to the print not being readable. Keep this in mind if you ever need to use his powers young girl, you already have the greatest swordsmen as your familiar though." He said as Tiffania turned her head and saw Saito raise his left hand to show the rune son his hand. "This raises a problem though, who will Saito be with if there are two masters but only one familiar."

"Simple, Tiffa here." Saito said as everyone raise an eyebrow to the comment.

"That is a quick chose Saito; I think you should think about this before you make your decision." The headmaster said.

"The reason I answered so quickly was the reason why I was so late getting here. Louise ran into use and to sum it up, she upset Tiffa and I could not stand it. Basically, I told her I want nothing to do with her and these runes mean nothing between us."

"**So it has finally come down to this, I do not see a problem with him being the permanent familiar of this girl, what about you Colbert?" **Osmond telepathically asked the man next to him for his input.

"**I see nothing wrong with it; we will have to keep an eye on Louise though to see here response to this in the future." **Colbert responded to the man.

"Umm, is everything ok?" Saito asked wondering what they were thinking about.

"Everything is fine, I see no problem with you being her permanent familiar instead of Louise's." Osmond said as Saito gave a breath of relief at hearing this. "Miss Westwood, you will receive a couple of sets of school clothes along with a schedule to your classes, Saito, I expect you to show her around the school before she begins her classes.

"Of course old man Headmaster, lets go Tiffa!" Saito said in a happy tone lifting up the girl from her seat and the two began to walk to the door.

"Two more things, this is the key to your room along with the number. And second, there is an event coming in a week you two might want to consider going to." The Headmaster who didn't mind being called 'old man' by Saito said handing the boy a key and slip of paper with a number.

"What is this event?"

"A dance." Osmond said smiling at the facial expression that was on the faces of the two new master and familiar. "You may leave now."

* * *

**Author's Notes - **And now we really get in to the part of the story that is going to get very interesting (And fun to write on my part) for these two. A Louise who just got rejected and told, A Saito and Tiffania who are now public enemy number 1 in the eyes of the tsundare and now we have a dance coming up, this story is just getting too enjoyable.

On a side note, I broke 1000 views which means I must be doing something right.


	8. Otherworldly Forces Decide to Have Fun

"Room 303, here we are Tiffa." Saito said putting the key into the lock and rotated it to the left and a click was the reaction. "After you." He said letting the woman enter the room first. Unlike the room that Siesta had, this one was a fully fledged room with a closet, a bathroom, a washroom and other things that made life for the person easier.

"It's so nice." Tiffa said very much impressed by the fact she was getting this all for free because of her element.

"It definitely is Tiffa, almost the same as Louise's room but smaller." Saito told the woman as he placed his sword on the corner of the room and opened the window to let some fresh air in. "So, what do you think, have any regrets coming here?"

"Well… somewhat."

"Aside from what happened earlier."

"Then no, I have had a good time."

"That is great to hear." He smiled at the elf that got a warm feeling came over the elf who glanced at her chest as a thought came to mind.

"Emm… Saito?" Tiffa asked blushing more than she has ever has before in her life.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you… umm… would see if these are fake." She asked putting her arms under her breasts.

"**I-Is she seriously asking me if her breast are fake, and how the hell does one have freak breasts in this world?"** "Ugh… sure I guess, what do you need me to do?"

"**He really did say yes… oh no…" **"Please sit on the bed." Tiffa asked as Saito got off the windowsill and sat on the bedside.

"Ok, what's-" He stopped when she sat in front of him with her back to him, laying on his chest as if he was a bed somewhat.

"Please… touch them."

"Tiffa, you know that you don't have to do this." Saito said although every fiber of his being was shouting at him to do this, here was a very developed girl who wanted him to touch her chest for crying out loud. "Look… I'm not the best with words but I can tell you this." Saito began wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "They are not fake, I don't need to touch them, and instead what we need to do is get you ready for your classes in two days."

"O-Okay, should we try on the outfit the headmaster gave me?" Tiffa said but inside of her mind, she was enjoying the embrace Saito was giving her.

"That would be a good idea, I'll just turn around then while you get dressed." He said letting go of the elf who crawled to the left side of the bed and retrieved her school outfit. Saito spun around and once again his mind was literally stabbing itself for him to do something that would at least please him.

"Ugh… Saito, I need help."

"With?"

"Could you turn around?" Saito did ask he was asked and he could not freaking believe what he saw, her rack looked even bigger then before! The problem was obvious to the boy, the shirt was too small, most due to her insanely large chest.

"I'll fetch ya a larger shirt, give me a moment." Saito said grabbing the rest of the shirts and ran off into the direction of the headmaster. This left Tiffa alone to contemplate what had just happened.

"Mom… Dad… I know you can't hear me but… I like this person. Mom, you always told me as a child that I would find that one person who really cares about you and… I think I found him at last." Tiffania said as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Mom, if you could do me a favor if you are listening, could you give me a sign that this will work out for me?" She said but got no results. With a sigh, she got up and reached for a comb to remove some of the knots in her hair.

"I'm back Tiffa." Saito said opening the door with a couple of new shirts. The elven girl did a quick turn but in doing so stretched the shirt and with it the buttons flew off reveal quiet possible the greatest sight a man could ever see. Saito, in quickness he never knew turned around and handed the girl the new shirts as neither of them said a word.

"A-All done." Tiffa said as Saito turned around and saw that indeed the shirt fit but she still had the biggest rack he has ever seen. "Sorry about that Saito."

"It wasn't your fault, I honestly think the old man did it on purpose." **"I mean, I don't think you could plan such an event in such a short amount of time Tiffa."**

"So, since we know that the outfit fits on me, what should we do now?"

"Well, I could show you around the school tomorrow so really we could do anything you want right now." Saito then looked out into the landscape and saw the sun was setting. "I think it is time for us to get ready for sleep; there should be a couple of night gowns in the pile." Saito said rummaging through the mess of new shirts and saw a light pink one while closing the window. "Here you go." Saito handed it to the elf as he turned once more and in a couple of minutes he turned and actually drooled a little at the sight of her wearing a light pink nightgown. "I guess I'll sleep on the ground, night." Saito said removing his sweatshirt and made it into a makeshift pillow.

"You don't have to do that, we can…" Tiffa stopped herself realizing what she was about to say but it was either this or he was sleeping on the floor. "We could sleep together if you want."

"You don't mind?"

"I completely trust you, as you do me." She said as a smile formed on Saito's face as placed his sweatshirt on the table and laid down on the left side of the bed. Tiffa took the right side as the both shift around and were staring at each other, blushing as well.

"W-Well, good night Tif-" Saito stopped as the girl in front of him embraced him in a hug. "Ugh, are you ok?"

"Sorry, I normally have something to hold onto when I'm asleep, that is, if you don't want to…"

"I don't mind at all, well… good night Tiffa." Saito said as she smiled and closed her eyes. However, in mere minutes, her head shifted from the pillow to his chest which confirmed his thought. **"I am the luckiest guy to ever live on the face of either planet... God, what did I do to get you happy"**

"**Mom… thank you…" **Tiffania thoughts as she drifted into the void called sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes –** I was VERY tempted to listen to one of the reviews I got and make this into a lemon scene but… I got nothing, I just didn't want too, I don't have enough skill in writing to do either that or a real battle scene yet. For those who think the dance will involve the mirror that changes the appearance of the person in front of it, sorry, this will be one without that kinda twist… although… that could be used to the advantage of a certain tsundare…. I let you guys know whether I'll including the mirror or not. (As it stands though, no.)


	9. Bedside Manners, Neh Who Cares

Light is the presences of warmth and hope. It brightens not only out bodies and world we live in but it also guides us to the path we will carve in the future. There are people who do not follow such a great hope and they are the ones who become the opposition of light, shadow. Saito and his newest master are what would be considered an exception for many reasons. His master, Tiffania is the literal embodiment of what it means to be light with her simplistic, kind nature. Saito, despite much belief is what shadow is with him being forced to fight to protect those he loves which results ultimately with the spilling of blood, the Devil's favorite drink; and also being a pervert helps in the nature as well.

"Emmm…" Saito moaned opening his eyes and the first thing he saw was Tiffa's head resting on his chest. He smiled at the thought of remembering how this little predicament happened. **"She doesn't have class today so I guess sleeping in wouldn't be a bad idea." **Saito thought as he began to think about what to do today. **"Lets see… she needs to learn the layout of the school so that is a start. Meh, I'll just make it up as we go." ** He mind then turned to the woman sleeping next to him as he moved a couple strands of her beautiful golden hair back to reveal her majestic face. "**Seriously, how in the living hell did I get so lucky?" **He then remembered the last thing the headmaster said to the two and his mind once again went into thought. **"A dance… I sure who everything goes well, otherwise this relationship we accidentally created permanently may end horrible" **Saito thought feeling his chest as the new set of runes felt like they really meant something important to him… even if they hurt him at her will. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of knocking followed by the knob turning and raven hair was seen on the other side.

"A-Am I-" Siesta started but Saito put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She got the message as Saito slowly moved his body and replaced his chest with the pillow he slept on. Saito got off the bed and grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on as the two commoners went out into the empty hallway. Closing the door behind him, Saito turned to face his friend.

"Alright, what's up Siesta?" he asked as the female in front of him took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Saito, we have been friends for a while now and I was wondering something."

"Sure, what is on your mind?"

"This dance, you are going to go this Tiffania aren't you?"

"Most likely, that is if she wants to that is."

"Well, I hope you two do go." She said as Saito got confused by this statement..

"Who are you and what having you done with the Siesta I know and love?" Saito asked as Siesta smiled and hugged the man in front of her.

"I'm glad you still think of me as a friend despite everything that is going on. You see… the real reason I was… flirty was so that you would not be with Miss Valliere. However, since you arrive with this new person, I can tell you are happier with her than anyone else."

"That's not true, I love all my friends."

"And we all are happy that you care for all of us like family. But Saito, I see in your eyes the joy that I have only wished to see. I only want the best for you and if it is with her, then I will support you two on the matter."

"So basically, you are asking if you can still be the maid that Henrietta asked you to be a while go?" He asked getting a nod from the woman. "Siesta, I would not ask you to be my maid but to be my best friend and always be there for me."

"But this way, I will always be with you, maybe not in the way that Tiffania may be, but I will be by your side to help you when you need it." She said determined to be the real friend she has always been for him. With a sigh of defeat, Saito smiled at the maid commoner in front of him.

"Alright Siesta, you win, on one condition though." Siesta tilted her head wondering what this condition could possibly be.

"And what is that Saito?"

"You make sure that Tiffania is safe when I am not able to keep an eye on her. She is very innocent and simple which could be used against her by the wrong type of people. At least until she can defend herself using spells."

"Of course Saito, I would never let my friend get into any trouble." She said as the Lifprasir smiled at hearing Siesta call Tiffa a friend.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yup, anything to help you Saito." She said as they hallways began to get crowded with students going to their classes. "Well, I suppose I should get back to my duties, have a good day." She said turning around and began to walk the other way. With a sigh, he reentered the room and saw the elf sitting up and staring into his eyes and quite possible his soul in the process.

"Good morning Tiffa, what's wrong?"

"Saito, I was wondering something."

"You seem to have something on your mind all the time, what is it?"

"Sit next to me please." She asked as Saito complied and sat to her right. She took the bed sheet and covered herself and him with it which resulted in their bodies touching once again. "Saito, I asked you once if you understood why I was surprised when you told me you were not afraid of me or my mother's people."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I need to tell you why humans despise us." Tiffa said in but her voice told she was thinking of something else, something that made her almost want to cry.

"Tiffa, I know that this is important to you but look." He embraced the half elf who was still wearing her nightgown as she gave a shocked face from the physical contact. "Human or elf, you are you and I could not ask for anything more than that." Saito diverted his eyes from her and to the side to avoid eye contract. "I ugh… have to tell you something that I have been thinking about ever since I found you sick in bed that once time."

"Y-Yes?" Her heart skipped a beat as her thought went into overdrive. **"Could he read what I was going to ask him, oh Mom, please don't let it like this."**

"Tiffania, when I first saw you without that raincoat. The first thing I thought of was that I was dead and in heaven." He started but the fact that he used Tiffa's complete name meant he was serious about the conversation. "The only thought I had how in the world did I get such a beautiful lady to help me. Fast forward to when I was coming to get you from your home, the only thought I had was if you would be ok with it and when I saw you sick and ill on the bed, a part of me just acted to want to take care of you."

"You didn't have to put yourself out there for me Saito."

"But that is the thing Tiffania, I did it because it was natural for me. I can't go a moment without wondering if you are okay and if someone is trying to hurt you." Saito stopped himself and took and deep breath and braced himself for the next few word he was about to say. "I will just skip to the point, Tiffania… I was wondering if you wanted to be… with me in more the just master and familiar, as a real couple and maybe a family is it goes will?" He said putting the question out there for her. When Saito looked at her eyes, tears ran down them but they were not the tears of pain or sadness.

"Saito… thank you…" The Half Elf said hugging the human in front of him in the tightest hug she could, not wanting this to either be a joke and a dream. "Yes, I would love to be yours, please, say that you… love me." She said as Saito smiled at her which warmed her heart once more.

"I love you Tiffa, now and forever." Saito said as the two locked lips, this time neither of them felt awkward about it and also Saito did not fell a burning on his chest. Tiffania, the Half Elf who has the purest light in the world as just got the person she has been wanting, Saito, the Gandalfr and now Lifprasir who fights in matters that make people in the shadows smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **1:04 in the mrning and I am typing this up what in the fraking hel is wrong with me… (And yes, the grammar mistakes are on purpose to show how freaking tired I am…) To everyone who wants me to do a romance/sex scene in the future with these two… The former I do not mind, the latter… I fell like I am going to strangle the next person who is going to ask for the freaking sex scene. I am up to eight reviews and private messages together on the matter… You know that if you are keeping count on a matter that something is wrong with you.


	10. The Tree of Sakuya

Despite how Tiffania is when it comes to street sense, the Half Elf more than made up for it in book smarts as show in her classes in the past few days since the two declared their love to each other. So far, the female had a very good grasp on Water, Earth and Wind magic and is developing in her Fire. The private lessons that Colbert Sensei have been giving the girl to help her catch up to the other classes have gone far faster than either could have expected. At this point, Tiffania could be considered a weak square mage or a strong triangle mage and it is growing with each class she takes. The same could not be said for a specific pink hair girl who was gritting her teeth at not only having the same classes as her but also seeing her develops in her spells while she continued to fail at the most basic.

"What in the heck, why can't I do these spells?!" Louise shouted failing to transmute rocks to brass.

"It could be that you are a Void witch." One student said who was sitting next to her.

"Then explain how the hell she is doing it, we share the same element…" Louise said pointing her wand at the girl as an explosion came from the caster of the spell. She coughed releasing smoke from her mouth. "Dammit!" She yelled as the teacher decided that it would be best to end the class early to prevent someone else from getting hurt. Everyone took their leave as Tiffania blended in with the crowd towards her room due to this being her last class. She was surprised that many people were asking questions about her; more often than not they were staring at the poor girl which made her embarrassed to get so many stares.

"That won't work." A male voice was heard from the elf's room as she opened it to see a sight her didn't think she would see. Saito was surrounded by book upon book. "Oh, hey Tiffa, how was class?"

"It was fun, although Louise blew herself up once again." She said as she put her books on a table next to the door. "What you reading?" Tiffa asked putting her hands on the top of the chair her familiar was sitting in. this resulted in her two gifts being pressed against Saito's neck and head.

"I was trying to find a way to bring a special tree to this world but I can't find any way for it be created." Saito said closing the book in front of him and placed it on a small tower of books he has already went through.

"I didn't think you would like books?"

"Well, when they are the only source of information in this world other than gossip, you are forced to do stuff you don't like." Saito said remembering the days of the internet and of the tree he was looking for. "Ugh, I feel like my head is going to explode if I go through one more book." Saito said slamming his head on the table and it began to hurt from all the useless information he head went through.

"Would you like some time to help you relax?" Tiffa asked already moving to a cabinet to fetch a pot and a bag which appeared to contain tea bags.

"That would be nice, what I would give for some painkillers."

"Pain…killers?"

"Sorry, something that helped dull the pain at any part of the body." He said as he rose from the chair and stretched his body. The fact that he had glued himself to the chair for the past six hours meant he was stiff. Saito walked to the windowsill and stared out into the grounds to see many of the noble's children conversing and eating there noble food. The only thing that sat out in this was that Siesta was walking around serving said nobles. "Wait… if Siesta knew about that Zero Fighter, could the fighter have…" Siato said as energy started coursing through his body. "I'll be right back Tiffa!" Saito said grabbing his sword and dashed out of the room leaving the poor girl with two cups of tea. Saito ran down flight after flight of stairs until he reached the grounds that he was looking at a moment ago.

"Saito, you look like you just ran a couple of kilometers, is everything ok?" Siesta said as she was passing the guy to deliver some biscuits

"Siesta… do you… know anything about… a tree with pedals…" Saito said in between gasps of air.

"Yes, I actually know of a one but no one owns that land." She said as Saito grabbing her by the shoulders which made her blush at the sight.

"Really, you have to show me." Saito said having trouble hiding his excitement.

"I-It is just twenty minutes to the right after you leave the entrance." Siesta said as Saito hugged the girl and ran back to the tower to fetch his master. Running up the stairs faster than he did before, he opened the door to his new master's room who was sitting sipping her tea.

"Tiffa, come with me at once." Saito said almost acting like a school girl to the actually school girl before him.

"Ok, what are we going to see?"

"The trees I wanted to see." Saito said literally lifting the elf girl up who responded with a yelp and he dashed down the steps and went in the directions that Siesta told him of but not before grabbing a bag next to the books he had in the room.

* * *

After getting the location in half the time Siesta told him it would take, Saito's Japanese senses were tingling with excitement to see his favorite tree and whatever else there might be waiting.

"Saito, you have not been able to calm yourself since you left to find Siesta." Tiffa said worried about how he has been acting. Saito stopped dead in his tracks as She took a few steps before foing the same. She turned and looked at his face and it told a great many stories.

"This is…" Saito ran up and picked up a pedal which was pinkish white. "Just as I thought, it is here after all…" He said walking off in as the female followed suit not saying a word.

"Saito, please, what is wrong with you?" Tiffa said having enough of being left in the dark as she grabbed is left hand to stop him. "Please, if we are to be together, you mustn't leave me guessing" She told the boy in front of him who turned around to face his new girlfriend.

"You're right… I want to show you something from my world. Siesta had a relative in her families past that came from my world and with this pedal." He handed her the pedal which laid there in her palm until it was swept away from the wind. "It means that it exists here too… the pedal of a Cherry Blossom Tree." He told the elf who did not understand but the tone of the familiar reinsured her that he was truly in peace right now.

"Thank you…" She said as they continued to walk side by side with their hands together. Each step felt like an entirety to the boy who knew what was ahead since the pedals began to grow in numbers until…

"There it is…" Saito said as a tear rolled down his face remembering the sight of seeing these trees. Saito took the first steps to the tree to examine it.

"It's beautiful Saito… I never knew a tree like this could exist." Tiffa said as she saw Saito placed the bag down and the first thing he pulled out was a sheet and placed it underneath the tree which towered over the two figures.

"Please, sit down and rest Tiffa." Saito told the girl who did so and sat next to him. He pulled out a tea pot, one that the elf has never seen before, along with two cups which he also did not know anything about but they shared the same design style. The Lifprasir poured the female tea into one cup and another for himself. He also placed one pedal in the liquid and handed it to his partner. "Enjoy." Saito said as she accepted the tea with the pedal in it. She took a sip and was astounded by the taste, Tiffania took the pedal out and the smell of it expressed the scent of the tea.

"I have never had a tea like this before Saito."

"This recipe is from my home land, the same place from where this tree is from." He said placing a pedal in his own drink and began to drink the liquid. Looking deep into the man's eyes, Tiffa saw something that she almost never sees when they are at the academy, peace in mind. "You know." He started as he shifted his head to face her. "If I could, I would spend the rest of my life here, sitting beside you underneath this tree."

"And I would so to, until the very end Saito." She said sipping into her cup once more. "I don't see myself being anywhere but at your side anymore."

"And I don't see myself being anywhere but yours as well Tiffa. " He said, placing down his empty cup as she put her head down on his lap and closed her eyes. Saito looked up at the tree they were underneath and smiled at the sight. This moment changed slightly as an object feel form the tree into his cup. Saito picked up the cup and saw a seed from the tree. He smiled and picked up the seed and placed it into his sweatshirts pocket for safe keeping.

"**Mom, Dad, thank you for giving me this chance to be with him/her." **They both thought in unison about the respective gender they were with as sleep drifted into the minds of the two lovers underneath the Tree of Sakuya.

* * *

**Author's Notes - ** There are one of two things I really want in life. The first is to own a SEGA Genesis. (Which I accomplished two days ago.) and the second is to own my own Zen Garden or at least a Cherry Blossom Tree.


	11. Calming of the Tsundare?

The day was vastly approaching when the school dance would begin. It actually is tomorrow and for the two newest couple, they still didn't know what to wear. Tiffania was out with Siesta to help her find a nice dress to go out with her looks. This left Saito alone in her room as he stare at the seed that the tree generously gave him. He did not take him eye off of the seed when he was not reading a new set of books on gardening and agriculture.

"Must… stop…" Saito said slamming his head once more on the table in complete exhaustion. His had been reading more in the past two days than in the past year of his life. "Head… hurt…" He stated as he poured himself a cup of tea and reached for his bag and pulled out a petal (Thank you wolfy098 for catching me on that.) and placed one into his cup and drank half the liquid in it. "That hit the spot, gotta thank Siesta next time I see her." Saito said feeling energy course though his veins once more. "Let's see… we will need a permanent place to stay before I can make any plans for you little guy. Maybe Henrietta can give us one if I ask really nicely." The Gandalfr smiled pulling out a slip of paper but reality hit him. "I don't know how to write in this language. And yet I know how to read it?" He began to wonder where the common sense was in this predicament as he pushed the paper away and finished his tea. "Maybe Tabitha can help me with it if I asked extremely nicely." He chuckled as he rose from his seat, strapping Derflinger to his back and walked out of the room with a couple of books in his hand. The walk to her room was one filled with silence since most students were in there rooms or class. He reached the door and was about to knock when said door opened in front of him revealing the person he was looking for.

"Yes Saito?" She said in her normal emotionless tone.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me learn how to write?" Saito said smiling while rubbing his back head from embarrassment.

"Very well, enter." She said moving aside to let the man into her room and closed it behind him.

"Thanks, I don't know anyone else who would willingly help me with-"

"You spoke too much Saito; pull out a slip of parchment." She ordered him as she grabbed a blackboard from a stash of miscellaneous object. Tabitha took a piece of chalk and began to write what he thought was letters on the board. "This is the alphabet."

"Tabitha, I know how to read books, I don't know how to write it for some reason."

"It must be your Gandalfr powers then that are translating the letters to legible one you know."

"Or the Lifprasir."

"I heard that, no speaking unless spoken too unless you have a question Saito." Tabitha asserted her position but in her mind, she was slightly enjoying teaching the man something he could use in the future. After two hours of nonstop writing and Tabitha explaining the way you hold a writing utensil and other important stuff, Saito was able to write out complete sentences with any criticism from his teacher.

"Thanks a lot Tabitha, I really owe you one."

"Oh believe me, I will remember that Saito." She said as her familiar appeared outside of the window. "I must leave now, clean yourself up and please leave my room when you are done, have a good day Saito." She said opening the window and sitting on the dragon. She than flew off into the distance to where Saito had no idea.

"Boy, I will never understand that girl sometimes…I wonder what the word 'Ivaldi' means?" He began as he picked up his belongings and proceeded to return to his room. This ended abruptly with the arrival of probably the last person he wanted to see. "What do you want Louise?"

"I want to talk to you alone." She said not showing any form of anger. This caught the man off guard to no ends but since she wasn't trying to blow him up, he figured he would hear her out.

"Alright, you have my attention, what do you want to talk about?" Saito said as Louise pointed to her room not wanting to say whatever in public. Hesitance hit the mind of the boy but since this hasn't turned bad already, he would humor her and go along with it. He entered her room and saw that the hay pile was gone.

"Please sit down in the chair." Louise asked as he did as he was told. His gut was screaming at him to run for it and every time they told him to do something, he did it but for some reason he wasn't going. Louise took a seat across from him.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Saito… I know you don't remember who I am or anything about the events between us. I want to say… I'm sorry." She told the two words he never expected to hear from her at all.

"Is that so, what are you sorry for?" Saito knew he was pushing his luck on prolonging this conversation but he needed to know if she was serious about it or if this was a trick to get him back.

"For being rude and disrespectful to Tiffania because of race and… being with you." A tear rolled down her cheek remembering the words he told her in the heat of the moment.

"I see, I'm not the only person you need to apologize to Louise, although I appreciate it." A thought ran through the mind of the Gandalfr but it was one he knew if he didn't ask Tiffa about, it could turn into chaos.

"I know, Saito, I just want you us two to be at the very least friends again, just like before." She said but both of them knew that two things have made that impossible. First was that he loved Louise in the past and would do anything for her and second, he loved Tiffa and she did the same while Louise was just there watching her man being with an elf. He gave a sigh and with it rose to his feet and looked at a picture of the two posing together, mostly with Louise grinding her knuckles into his skull but posing none the lose.

"When you apologize to Tiffa, then we can talk about us becoming friends, until then I would not like to say anything else." Saito said walking to the door but stopped as he opened it and stood in the doorway. "But know this, I did not expect you to do this so I am willing to give you a second chance to be friends, remember that." And with that he left, leaving the female alone to contemplate his words. He arrived in his masters room and pour himself another glass of tea and pulled another petal from the bag and drank the whole thing. "I swear I am getting addicted to this stuff, of well, better this than some other food I know little about." He said to himself as he repeated the process a couple of more times while writing a request to Henrietta about owning some land to start up his Zen Garden. "I sure hope that favor doesn't come and bite me in the ass."

* * *

**Author's Note – **Ok seriously, why am I up at 1 in the freaking morning typing these chapters up, it's not good for my health dammit. Anyway, we are approaching the end in the next chapter but I would like to see what you guys think I am going to say in the final authors notes. I generally say something very important revolving around my future plans with fanfics… go on, try to think of what is going through my head right now as I type these notes.


	12. THE DANCE!

The day has come that every student, and one familiar who in a sense was a student who didn't take any classes, have been waiting for. The dance was tonight and despite everyone's excitement, Saito could not get over the fact that something didn't feel right.

"I wonder what kind of dress Siesta got for Tiffa, it probably doesn't help that Tiffa doesn't come from a wealthy family and Siesta has the income of a commoner so I can't imagine it being over the top." He said restraining himself from his version of liquefied crack but that is health for the body. "If I sold this recipe, I could buy myself a freaking mansion." Saito said as a knock came from the door. He got up and opening said door to reveal what appeared to be a message boy of the academy.

"This is for you sir." The kid said who appeared to be around sixteen.

"Thank you, want something to drink before you run off to your next stop?" Saito said using this as an excuse for a drink.

"Sure, but just for a moment." The boy said coming in as Saito took out two tea cups and poured two glasses and two petals in said glasses. "Cheers, I think you'll love it." He said as they took a drink. The expression on the poor boy was priceless.

"This.. is amazing, what is the secret…"

"The petals, I can't say anything else." He said withholding himself from pouring another cup as he pushed the boy out while taking his cup away and close the door. "Lets see…" Saito put down the cup and opened the package to show a slip of parchment with the royal seal on it. "Ah, must be a response, probably telling me that this was a laugh but couldn't help me with this." Saito said as he began to say it aloud.

"Dear Saito, although I cannot help someone in terms of property when they do not have necessary funds, I believe I can make an exception for you. With your rise to fame in this country and considered by many to be a hero, I believe it is only fitting that I you get to have your own property alongside of Tiffania. (Which I would like to say I am happy for you two and wish you the best of luck in your futures.) The land I am providing for you two has many of the requests you asked for including a forest, an area for gardening and many other features. All we need to do is discuss this in person and finalize the deal which will not be a problem because I am showing up tomorrow. " Reading the last part of the sentence, Saito paled knowing that this could end in disaster as he continued to read the message. "Lastly, I would apologies for Louise's actions and hope you find it in your heart to forgive her. From Queen Henrietta." Saito put down the parchment and realization kicked in. Henrietta was trying to help Louise get him back; how far she was going to help was still in question. "Why am I such a chick magnet, things were so much simpler in Japan."

* * *

Suits were something that Saito hated more than anything else in this world. Unlike the ones back home, these ones were stiff and too tight for any one man's own good. So, like the man he was, he wore his normal clothes with his chevalier cloak on top of him. The best of two worlds, comfort and looking nice while comfortable.

"Partner, I hope you plan on bring me to this event. " Derflinger said as he was leaning against a pile of books.

"This is a dance, not a war zone Derf, I don't think I will need you."

"And it's that attitude that will get you both killed." Derf said knowing he was right.

"You're not going to let off unless I say yes are you?" Saito said knowing the result of this conversation already.

"You know me well Partner, let's go." Saito gave in and strapped his sword on his back and stepped out of the room and processed to the event of the night. Silence broke out between the two souls and it was getting quite boring to both of them.

"Bigger."Derf said breaking the silence between the two. This gave Saito a confused face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"They are going to be bigger. Each time Tiffania wears something different, her crown jewels appear to be bigger and bigger with each change."

"And you call me a pervert Derf."

"Hey, I am just stating the obvious to you Partner." Derf said knowing he was right, each freaking time, they seem to appear to get bigger but they are not growing in size.

"Derf, I would not want a different sword anymore. I just hope that this doesn't make this dance between us two." The Gandlafr told his best friend who appreciated the comment. "So, do you think something is going to happen in there?"

"Partner, we both know that nothing goes according to plan when we are involved, even if it is a civil as a simple dance. "

"Point taken, let's just hope this is the blue moon of the year."

"Partner, one of the two moons is-"

"IT'S A FREAKING- UGH!" Saito yelled knowing what he just said made no sense in this world. His sword chuckled at the scene he created and decided to let his master have it easy for the rest of the night. Saito took a turn and saw the door to the event before him, thankfully no one who I knew was outside as he took a step inside and saw the room was FAR bigger then he last saw it. What at first was a large room with a chandelier turned into a huge room with multiple chandeliers with one sparkling in the center to get everyone's attention. "Holy crap this place got bigger." Saito stated the obvious as Derflinger took this chance to speak.

"They are probably not the only thing that grew."

"Dammit Derf, shut up!" Saito shouted at his sword who chuckled and retreated into his sheath. He called himself and proceeds into the mob of students.

"Oh Darling…" A familiar voice rang into his ears as Saito turned and saw Kirche along with Tabitha in dresses. The flame mistress wore a very light red dress while the snow witch wore a dark blue dress. If you think about it, the two were opposites but somehow they were best friends.

"Hello Kirche, Tabitha." Saito said as the darker girl grabbed him by the arm and pressed his arm into her cleavage.

"Oh my, your cold, you must have been with Tabitha too long. Here, let me warm you up Darling." She closed in for the kill but a whack in the head by a staff stopped the girl dead in her track.

"You are making a scene." Tabitha said as she pulled Saito away softly. "I am calling this favor, dance with me." She said in a straight forward tone which was not anything new for the boy.

"I-I guess I see no problem with that." **"So long as Tiffania doesn't see me doing this. Although I think she would understand if I explained." **

"No, I got a hold of him first, he is mine Tabitha!" Kirche whined to the smaller girl who whacked her once more with the staff. This however stopped with the aura of pink stated to surround the area.

"Oh no…" Saito said knowing what was going to happen next. **"I guess thinking she would change in a short amount of time was a mistake." **Saito thought as the familiar sound of explosions echoed through the room. After a minute of running around the place like a chicken without its head, Louise calmed herself down and proceeded to talk with other students.

"And now, with all distractions secede, we can now proceed to the main events of the night. First off, a dance off!" The headmaster said from a seat on one edge of the room. The center of the room emptied as man after man after man showed they knew nothing about dancing.

"There you are Saito." Said man turned his head and by god Derf was freaking right once again. With the support of the dress being tight on the top, Tiffa's breast size looked like they grew one more size, if he was not in public, he would cry a river in happiness. He dress was a pearl white with streaks of very light green on the bottom of it. Siesta had outdone herself once more.

"Ah, you look…" **"Gorgeous, beautiful… SEXY!" **"amazing in that dress, it really brings out your facial looks." Saito said both the truth and lied about what it really brought out but with all three of the words that he wanted to say, he needed to change the topic.

"Saito, I want that favor now." Tabitha said standing beside of the Gandalfr.

"Favor?" Tabitha asked wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh ya, I couldn't tell you. Tabitha here taught me how to write so I now owe her a favor and I guess it is to dance with her, am I right?" Saito turned his head to the smallest of the three who nodded. "I hope you don't mind if I do one with her, I promise we will have one."

"Not at all, have fun you two." Tiffa said smiling at the two as Tabitha took the boy to the center. Tiffania watched from the distance as in some miraculous strand of luck, Saito and Tabitha were able to dance in unison and completely destroyed the pathetic excuses of dancers. As the crowd clapped in approval, Tabitha walked up to the boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for the dance, I really appreciated it." The ice mage whispered and walked away before he could respond but turned and gave a smile that Saito rarely sees from the girl. As Saito began to walk towards his girlfriend, the headmaster began to talk through the announcer.

"With the conclusion of two of our best students… demonstrating their skills in more ways than combat, the next is a show off… of dress?" The old fart said and asked while looking over the cards he was given but just went with it.

"Well, that was interesting, How do you feel Tiffa?" Saito said hugging the elf girl before him.

"Guys have been staring at me with them drooling, I don't like it." She said looking to her left and saw a bunch of boys from the Undine Order drooling. Saito gave a quick glance at them which signaled them to back of as they looked at the girl presenting to divert attention from themselves.

"Sorry about that, better?" Saito asked as Tiffa nodded to the Lifprasir. The machine turned on once more as the final girl step off a pedestal.

"And now, we proceed to the last event of the night before the real party begins." The Headmaster began as Saito knew where this was going.

"**Please don't say it, please don't say it, please for the love of god don't-"**

"A slow dance!"

"**Dang it! Why does it have to be a slow dance!?" **Saito thought as Tiffa held his left hand which snapped himself out of his mind.

"Saito, do you think we could…" Saito turned his head and saw that she was nervous about the dance. This reinsured the man who softly tightened the grip.

"Of course, I at least owe you this." Saito said as the two slowly walked into the crowd and turned to face one other.

"What now?"

"Do as I say, put your hands around my next while I hold you by the waist." Saito instructed as she did as she was told. "Now we sway back and forth." He said as the two began to saw that the same rhythm.

"Saito… people are staring at us again." Tiffa said as people glanced at the duo but the females that are dancing with them slapped them back to their face.

"Don't worry about them. They are just jealous about us being happy." He said as the two started to lean closer and closer until their bodies were touching one other.

"Saito…" She said as the two were face to face with each other. "I love you…"

"I love you too." He said as they slowly pressed their lips. The moment froze for the two as the kiss turned passionate. The two moons in the sky shined down on the two lovers as the moment went on forever, to both of their enjoyment. Time continued as normal as the kiss broke off and the music stopped with the rest of the students leaving the woman they were slow dancing with which resulted in the bunch of men getting slapped out of their shoes as the two lovers left the room as all out hell broke out. Making their way to her room, they did not let go of the grasp between them.

"Saito, I enjoyed tonight so much."

"As did I, as did I." He said as the two entered the room and closed it behind them. The night ended with the them sleeping together, still in their outfits while hugging each other with the moons shining down on them.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Seriously, am I really that easy to read? First with Halkeginia's Revolution's first question and know this, what the absolute hell. Of well, I can tell many of you want this to continue but here is the thing… I AM THE WRITER… what, too much? Fine… Soon, I will return to this story but others call.

I have plans to finish HR or at least get a huge chunk of it out of the way but there is one pairing that I have been thinking about what the plot of it will be and if someone gets it right, I don't know what I will do…

SIDE NOTE TIME! This chapter is the basic explanation of what happened for me for my sophomore year of prom in high school... good times.


End file.
